True Love
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: what if Mike left for college and left Tina behind


Mike and Tina were at the airport waiting for Mike to leave to go to college.

"The girl dancers are probably gonna be pretty hott" Tina said

"I'm taken" Mike said

"Thats what you say now but in six months im gonna be some ball and chain back in McKinley"

"Then your gonna have to visit me a lot to remind me that your the most amazing girl in the world"

Tina kissed Mike and started singing the first duet they did

**L is for the way you look at me **  
**O is for the only one I see **  
**V is very, very extraordinary **  
**E is even more than anyone that you adore can **

**Love is all that I can give to you **  
**Love is more than just a game for two **  
**Two in love can make it **  
**Take my heart and please don't break it **  
**Love was made for me and you **

**L is for the way you look at me **  
**O is for the only one I see **  
**V is very, very extraordinary **  
**E is even more than anyone that you adore can **

**Love is all that I can give to you **  
**Love is more than just a game for two **  
**Two in love can make it **  
**Take my heart and please don't break it **  
**Love was made for me and you **  
**Love was made for me and you **  
**Yes, love was made for me and you **

**Love is all that I can give to you **  
**Love is more than just a game for two **  
**Two in love can make it **  
**Take my heart and please don't break it **  
**Love was made for me and you **  
**Love was made for me and you **  
**Love was made for me and you**

"Plus Tina Chicago is not that far" Mike said

"True but I know your gonna be busy so" Tina said

"Skype call me anything. I still love you Tina" Mike said

" I love you to Mike" Tina said

Mike kissed her and smiled and heard his flight being called.

"Flight 235 to Chicago is now boarding" the intercom said

"So this is goodbye" Tina said

"Yes but Tina I will always love you" Mike said

"same now go your flight is leaving soon" Tina said sadly

Mike kissed her and left. Tina looked at the window and sighed. Mike sat down and looked out the window and sighed. Tina looked sad as the plane took off

**Tina**

_Mike_

**_Both_**

** If I should die before I wake**  
**It's 'cause you took my breath away**  
**Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh **  
_ I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

** But how do you expect me**  
**To live alone with just me?**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**  
**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**  
**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**  
**_It's no air, no air_**  
**_Got me out here in the water so deep_**  
**_Tell me how you gonna breathe without me_**  
**_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_**  
**_It's no air, no air_**

**_No air, air (no)_**  
**_No air, air (no)_**  
**_No air, air (no)_**  
**_No air, air_**

_ I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_  
** But somehow I'm still alive inside**  
**You took my breath, but I survived**  
**I don't know how, but I don't even car**e

**_All: So how do you expect me _**  
**_To live alone with just me? (ohh)_**  
**_'Cause my world revolves around you_**  
**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? (ohh, ohh)_**  
**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air (ohh, ohh)_**  
**_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**  
**_It's no air, no air (no air, no air)_**  
**_Got me out here in the water, so deep (so deep)_**  
**_Tell me how you gonna breathe without me? (without me, yeah)_**  
**_If you ain't here I just can't breathe (breathe)_**  
**_It's no air, no air (no, no air)_**

**_No air, air (no)_**  
**_No air, air (no)_**  
**_No air, air (no)_**  
**_No air, air... (no more)_**

**_No..._**  
**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**  
**_I can't live, I can't breathe with no air_**  
**_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**  
**_It's no air, no air (no breathin')_**  
**_Got me out here in the water, so deep_**  
**_Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?_**  
**_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_**  
**_It's no air, no air_**

**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_**  
**_I can't live, I can't breathe with no air_**  
**_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**  
**_It's no air, no air_**  
**_Got me out here in the water, so deep_**  
**_Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?_**  
**_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_**  
**_It's no air, no air_**

**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No air_**

Tina walked away and sighed knowing Mike was living out his dreams. Mike landed in Chicago and sighed. He got checked into his dorm and set up a picture of him and Tina. He layed on his bed humming a song.

**When I look into your eyes**  
**It's like watching the night sky**  
**Or a beautiful sunrise**  
**Well there's so much they hold**  
**And just like them old stars**  
**I see that you've come so far**  
**To be right where you are**  
**How old is your soul?**

**Well I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up**

**And when you're needing your space**  
**To do some navigating**  
**I'll be here patiently waiting**  
**To see what you find**

**'Cause even the stars, they burn**  
**Some even fall to the earth**  
**We've got a lot to learn**  
**God knows we're worth it**  
**No, I won't give up**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**  
**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**  
**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**  
**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**  
**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**  
**For us to work, we didn't break, we didn't burn**  
**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**  
**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**

**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up**

**I won't give up on us (No I'm not giving up)**  
**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**  
**We've got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are loved)**  
**God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)**

**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up**

He went to sleep that night knowing Tina was still in his heart

**An1: I dont own anything. If I did Mike and Tina wouldnt have broken up **


End file.
